How much pain can one family suffer?
by waterlooroad-jessica-SVU
Summary: First Hollyoaks fic highlighting the ups and downs of family life for Becca and Jake Dean. Includes Nancy, Tony and other characters. Can they survive after the outcome of one schoolboys quest for revenge?
1. Chapter 1

So i originally started this about 7 or 8 years ago and after recently finding it again on another site i want to finish it. Its an old character fic starring Becca and Jake Dean along with other old characters. Not sure if anyone will read it but here we go. And Nancy was about 16 in this at the time so i am going back a good few years back to when Charlie was born except in my fic she had a girl not a boy.

'Not guilty'.

The two single words that echoed through the courtroom, sighs of relief and frustration was heard; for some it was sighs of happiness, for others, disappointment. No one could've said for certain of what the outcome was going to be; some had hoped she had been found guilty, but for Becca Dean, the nightmare was finally over. She turned to look at Nancy Hayton, Jake Dean and her mom in the public gallery but caught a glimpse of the reaction on one, Justin Burton's, face; his one man mission to destroy her life had failed and now she was free of him for good. For months she had been put through hell because of his lies; just because he wanted revenge for her ending her relationship with him, giving him his life back. All she had been able to think about was what was going to happen to her baby; she didn't care about herself but the welfare of her baby was important to her. Now, it was finally all over but what would happen between her and Jake now? And will she cope with been around the village, knowing she's gonna run in into Justin probably everyday? She sighed as she turned back to the judge, still with a smile on her face; the baby started kicking as she rubbed her bump.

"Becca Dean, you are found not guilty of the charges which you were brought upon in this courtroom; you are free to go." The court judge declared, banging the gavel down.

As Becca stepped down from the box, Nancy and her mom ran over and hugged her; she looked at Jake as he took her hand and led her out of the courtroom, knowing full well it would irritate Justin even more. She rubbed her bump and placed Jake's hand on it also as the baby kicked regularly; she looked up at him and gazed into his eyes.

"There's something I wanna give you..." Jake said.

She stared at him as he moved his body closer to hers, her head cupped in his hands as he gently put his lips to hers; he pulled away unsure whether it had been a good thing to do. She stood for a second or two before making a decision; she kissed him back passionately with both their hands around the other ones head. Nancy and her mom stood, watching with a smile across their faces, knowing that there was a chance they would get back together; they turned round as they heard the courtroom door opening and Justin came out. The first thing he saw was Becca and Jake in an emotional embrace; he stood and watched them before Sonny came up to him and they left. Slowly Becca and Jake moved away from each other and just stared at the other one; she smiled as he moved his one hand along her face and put the other one around Becca's hand so they clasped together.

"What was that for?" Becca asked.

"Because...I still love you Becs; I haven't stopped and seeing you go through this, I want you back...I want to be a family." Jake answered, honestly.

"You...want to be a family? With me?"

"I thought it was what you wanted?"

"It was; it is. I just..."

"Need time to think?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean anything yet. I just gotta get my head around everything and try and get use to the fact that I'm going to be having my baby at home and not in prison." Becca explained.

"Maybe this will help a little?"

He leaned forward and kissed her again before taking her hand as they walked over to Nancy and her mom; she put her free arm around Nancy as they headed out of the court.

"Thanks Nance."

"What for?"

"Keeping me positive and standing up for me in court."

"Everything I said is true; I meant every word of it; all I want now is for that baby to be born."

"So do I; I'm huge, but it'll be worth it when he or she is born. I'm not gonna ruin this baby's life like I've ruined my life."

"Hey, it's all over now; let's get you back to the flat, eh?" Jake said.

"Yeah."

When they got back, Nancy had gone round to tell the rest of the Deans and Tony the good news while Margaret cooked a meal for them; Jake did Becca a drink before giving it to her as he sat next to her on the bed.

"Thanks. I'm glad you were there Jake."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else; like I said earlier, I still love you, despite what you think."

"I know; and the truth is I still love you but I don't know if I can be a family again right now. I'm sorry, it's probably not what you were expecting, is it?"

"No but I can't blame you; the way I treated you..."

"You had every right to treat me the way you did; I hurt you, humiliated you. Why have you stuck by me throughout the trial?" She asked, curiously.

"Because despite everything, I knew you were innocent; you would never do what he accused you of...and I wanted to be there for you and the baby because I loved you still."

"What happens if it's not your baby?"

"It is, okay? No matter what, he or she is always gonna be a Dean...just like you will be."

"Jake, will you stay tonight? Please? I don't want to be alone, not tonight."

"And you won't be; I just want to be with you."

She stared at him as he took the cup out of her hands and put it to one side before turning back to her as he took her one hand; he ran his other one along her face before kissing her again. She broke away from the kiss before leaning in for a second time; she felt like she was safe again. His lips against hers felt magical as she moved her hands along the back of his dark haired head; they quickly stopped as the bedroom door opened and Nancy walked in.

"Sorry, I didn't know Jake was in here; I'll wait outside." She apologised.

As she left again, Becca and Jake turned back to each other and leaned back into another passionate clinch; she could feel the reason why she had got together with Jake in the first place as his tongue touched hers


	2. Chapter 2

She slowly broke away from the kiss, even though Jake kept bringing her back into the clinch; she looked at him and smiled as she took his hand.

"Come on; there's summat I need to do..." she smiled.

He smiled as they got off the bed and went into the living area where Nancy was sitting on the sofa while Margaret was still in the kitchen.

"Mom, there's summat I wanna tell you and Nance...and Jake."

She came out the kitchen and sat on the edge of the sofa as she put her arm around Nancy; Becca turned and faced Jake as she took his other hand and wrapped her fingers around his.

"Jake...I am truly sorry for everything I've put you through and you guys too."

"Becs..." he tried to interrupt.

"When you told me earlier that you wanted to be a family again, I was shocked cos I never thought we could be it again; which is why I said I don't know."

"But?"

"When we were kissing just and earlier, it made me realise why I fell in love with you in the first place; and how I was a fool to ruin it all. That kiss just, it was magical and I felt safe. I know we've had our problems in the past, that was down to both of us and the pressure we had from other people trying to tell us how to live our lives but I can't ignore what I felt just. I do still love you Jake but I just never thought we could be a family again." She explained.

"What are you saying?" He asked, confused.

"Maybe we should take it slowly? You could move back in and see how it goes; I just don't want to ruin it all again but I want you to a part of your son or daughter's life. What I felt just, I never thought I'd get that again and it felt like we haven't been apart, not properly." Becca suggested.

"I know what you mean; I did think when I kissed you in the court that maybe I was moving too quickly but seeing you on the stand and been interrogated like that, I knew I had to do something. When they said not guilty, I thought I'd take my chance."

"And I'm glad you did; it made me realise what I had lost by been stupid. Which is why I wanna do this...?"

She leaned forward and kissed him again as he stood there with his hands around her bump and back; she laughed as the baby kicked again midway through the kiss. They put their hands on it before Nancy and her mom joined them; Becca put her one arm around Nancy as Margaret went to finish the cooking.

"I can't believe that the family is back together again."

"We were always a family; I hated been away from you and my mom kept going on about how I was better off without you but she didn't seem to realise that I was better with you than without. I'd see Nancy around the village and I wanted to ask about you but I was afraid cos I know I hurt you by humiliating you in front of the whole village." Jake said.

I deserved that; it was nothing compared to how I had humiliated you. But seeing you around the village...I'm glad we became friends again; I needed all I could get."

"You had Louise and Clare and Tony; by the way, he said if you have a minute, can you pop over to Il Gnosh? He wants to ask you something." Nancy interrupted.

"Okay; do you fancy a walk Jake?"

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" He questionned.

"I have to face it eventually and preferably before this little one is born."

"Let's go then; Nance, are you coming?"

"Come on Nance; as a family remember?" Jake reminded her.

I'd love to come...but there's summat I gotta do first; I'll meet you there, yeah?" Nancy agreed.

"Okay, just don't be too long will you?" Becca asked.

"I won't, I promise."

"What about you mom? Are you coming?"

Margaret came back out the kitchen and placed her hands along Becca's arms as she looked at her; she then placed her one hand on her bump as the baby kicked again.

"I'm gonna stay here and finish the meal for you."

"Thanks for everything mom; I know I let you down and I haven't exactly been the perfect daughter lately but I love you, and it means a lot you were there."

"And I love you too...both of you."

"Thanks mom." Both Becca and Nancy answered.

They both hugged her before Becca put on her jacket and left with Jake; she took his hand and looked at him as they walked through the village to Il Gnosh, not realising that Nancy was following them, ready for her surprise. They stopped outside Drive 'N' Buy as Jake stood in front of her, holding both of her hands as they stared at each other.

"Are you ready for this? We can always just go back to the flat or summat?"

"And hide? Jake, for the last couple of months, I've avoided the village as much as possible by staying at my mom's; but now it's over now and I just want my life back."

"That'll never happen." Justin slurred from behind them.

They turned round and saw a drunken Justin approaching them; Becca held Jake's hand tightly as she squared up to him.

"What you gonna do Justin? You've already tried ruining my life once; no matter what you do or say, you are history, what we had is history." Becca taunted.

"You reckon?" Justin challenged.

"Yeah, I do; I'm not scared of you anymore Justin. You are just a sad, pathetic little boy who couldn't believe his luck when he got off with his teacher and then let his ego get the better of him in the end. Well, newsflash for you, what we had was nothing; I didn't love you, I just thought I did. I was a fool to fall for you when I had an adoring husband at home; the only person that is ever gonna get a second chance is him because he's the one I love and you will never come between us again." She answered, finally finding the courage to stand up to him.

"We'll see about that." He threatened.

"Yeah we will."

As Becca and Jake was about to walk off, Justin pulled out a knife and stabbed Becca in the stomach before dropping the knife and legging it; as she fell to the floor, Jake held her hand as Nancy ran over and ran her hand over her face.

"TONY!" Jake called out, trying to remain calm for Becca's sake.

Jake quickly turned to Becca before Tony came running out; seeing Becca on the floor bleeding, he ran back inside and called an ambulance before getting Dom to look after the restaurant as he knelt next to Becca and applied pressure to the stab wound.

"Nance, go and get your mom."

As Nancy ran off to the flat, crying, Jake turned back to a scared Becca; he took her hand and held it tightly as Becca tried to rub her bump


	3. Chapter 3

It was fortunate that Suzanne was working in Drive 'N' Buy that day; she came running out and put a dressing on the wound before applying pressure to it.

"Tony, hey; nice seeing you again!" Becca joked.

"Hey; I would say how you doing? But I don't think it's appropriate."

"You always did have a sense of humour; I've missed you." She whispered.

"I've missed you too; that's why I asked Nancy to ask you if you'll come round. When I heard you were found not guilty, I was so relieved."

"You weren't the only one mate; I finally got her back." Jake admitted.

"So you two are...?" He asked.

"Yeah, we were gonna tell you when we came over…" Becca answered.

She slowly started to drift in and out of consciousness as Jake held her hand tightly and Tony tried to keep her awake as the ambulance siren was heard in the background.

"Becca, stay awake; tell me something, anything…just stay awake." Tony tried.

"Come on Becs, stay awake." Jake pleaded.

"I…I love you Jake." She whispered.

"I love you too. Come on, you can fight this."

As the ambulance arrived, Tony moved out the way while Margaret and Nancy ran back over; the paramedics dressed the wounds and gave her some pain relief before putting her on the stretcher and in the back of the ambulance. Jake held her hand as he got in the ambulance as well, and looked up at Nancy, Suzanne, Tony and Margaret.

"Nance, you follow and meet us there." Jake ordered.

"I wanna go with her." She sobbed.

"She'll be fine; come on, let them get her to hospital and I'll take you up there." Tony said, reassuring her.

"Thanks mate." Jake said.

As the paramedic shut the door and got in the ambulance before driving off, Tony went and got the car before following with Nancy and Margaret. At the hospital, Becca was rushed straight into theatre where the surgeons were forced to do a C-Section before they could repair the bleed that the stabbing had caused. As Becca was been closed up a doctor came out; Jake, Nancy, Margaret and Tony stood up, all hoping that Becca had pulled through.

"Mr Dean?" The doctor questionned.

"Yeah, that's me. Is my wife okay?"

"Your wife's body has gone through serious trauma and she lost an awful lot of blood in theatre; your wife was very lucky in the way that the stabbing only just missed her internal organs…and the baby. However, because of your wife's blood lost, we had no choice but to perform a C-Section…"

"A C-Section?"

"It means they delivered the baby instead of her having a natural birth; the one thing she wanted." Margaret explained.

"But how is she? Becca?" Nancy asked.

"Like I said, she lost a lot of blood so we had to give her a transfusion; which means she will be groggy for a while and tired, maybe a little delusional." The doctor explained.

"What about my baby? Is it a boy or girl?" Jake asked.

"You have a beautiful, healthy baby girl; which isn't surprising considering your wife was only a couple of days away from her due date. You should be able to take your daughter home tonight."

"What about Becca?"

"I don't think you quite understand, your wife is ill; she needs monitoring for the next couple of days. We noticed in theatre that her blood pressure was really high; now that could just be because she was scared for her baby but we can't take any chances."

"She will make a full recovery though, won't she?" Nancy asked.

"At this moment in time, we can't say for sure; the next 48 hours are crucial as we need to make sure she doesn't develop an infection or anything and we need to get her blood pressure down."

"Where is she now?" Tony asked..

"She's been taken to recovery in ICU, the Intensive Care Unit."

"Where's the baby?" Asked Nancy.

"The midwife is just dressing her and then she should be up any minute now. Mr Dean, I am confident that your wife can make a full recovery but it will be slow and it'll take time; she's gonna need all the support she can get and all the help she can. You can help her by looking after your daughter and family; the less she has to worry about, the more likely she will make a full recovery." The doctor explained.

"How long will she have to stay in for?" Jake enquired.

"That depends on how she is when she comes round and on her recovery; but I would say at least a week, maybe less, maybe more."

He turned as the midwife came down the corridor holding Jake's baby daughter, wrapped in a blanket wearing a pink baby-gro and hat; she gently placed her in Jake's arms as Nancy stood next to him, resting against his shoulder as she looked at him.


	4. Chapter 4

Margaret and Tony also walked round and looked at her; she was so tiny and adorable but looked just like her mom.

"Can we see Becca now?" Jake asked.

"Yes but I would suggest only you and your daughter go in first; we don't want her getting excited as soon as she wakes up. I'll take you to her." The doctor replied.

Jake turned back to his newborn daughter as they all headed to the ICU; before he headed into the room after the doctor had left, he stopped and moved the blanket from over his daughter's mouth.

"She is so adorable, just like her mom; I can't believe I'm finally a dad."

"She's beautiful Jake; are you gonna take her in with you?" Nancy agreed.

"I think the first thing Becca is gonna wanna see when she wakes up is her baby; I know I would."

"Have you thought of any names?" Nancy asked.

"I thought I'd leave that one to Becca or you; she hasn't been able to look forward to this pregnancy and this will be one thing that will make her happy."

"Yeah; at least when she gets better, she can get her life back."

"Yeah; listen Becca is gonna be asleep for a while so why don't you and your mom go back to the flat and get some stuff for her…and maybe get the carry seat from my mom's?" he suggested.

"Course I will; I'll bring the camera too so I can get some pictures of the baby for everyone to see."

"Thanks Nance."

"I'll give you a lift." Tony offered.

"Say hi to Becs for me?" Nancy hinted.

"Yeah; see you later."

As Nancy, Margaret and Tony left; Jake carried his sleeping daughter into the side room and sat at the side of Becca. He sat and watched his daughter sleeping before constantly checking on Becca; a while later, she slowly started to stir, still groggy and sore and unable to move. She moved her head to face Jake and moved the mask from her mouth as she noticed the baby in his arms; she was sure she was dreaming or something until Jake carefully put the rail down and sat on the bed next to her so she could see her daughter properly.

"Meet your daughter."

"Eh? My…daughter?"

"Yeah, they had to perform a C-Section while you were in theatre; she looks just like you Becs."

"I'm sorry, I'm just still tired…" she whispered.

"That's okay, you just go back to sleep."

She slowly dozed off again as Jake moved from the bed and walked around while watching his sleeping daughter, wondering what to call her; he looked up as the door opened and he saw an unexpected Mandy standing in the doorway. She walked over and hugged Jake tearfully before looking at the baby.

"Mande, I didn't expect to see you again." He said, shocked by the blonde's reappearance.

"Tony called me on the way here; despite how I left everything, I thought she could do with friend…even if I didn't turn up at the trial."

"Hey, I don't think Becca's gonna worry about that right now; she's got a baby daughter to think of now."

"She's adorable Jake; can I hold her?"

"Sure."

He gently put her in Mandy's arms and watched as Mandy moved the blanket away from the baby's face; Becca slowly awoke again as the baby started crying. Jake went and sat back on the edge of the bed next to her before Mandy gave him his daughter back; now Becca was sure she was seeing things.

"I have to be dreaming…"

"No, I'm here all right." Mandy smiled.

"I don't want you here; I don't wanna see or hear from you ever again…" Becca said, trying to stay calm.

"Becs..." Jake tried to reassure her.

"It's okay Jake; Becs, I know I hurt you when I left and mainly because of how I left but I needed to get away, I couldn't stay. Been around the village, there were too many memories of Grace and I couldn't cope; I and Tony were obviously finished…" Mandy tried to explain.

"You just left me Mande; I needed a friend. Do you know what I did when you left me that day?"

Mandy shook her head as Jake calmed his daughter.

"I tried to kill myself; I thought ending it was better for everyone…but then I realised that there was still a chance that this baby could be Jake's and I didn't want to take that away from him as well. All the times I was there for you and the one time I really needed a friend, I had no one; okay so I was in self-pity mode for a while but you ask Nancy and she'll tell you that I was okay a couple of days after. Is it any wonder that I don't want to see you?"

"Becs, come on…you must realise how hard it was for her to just leave? But now she's back and she wants to make amends; and you are not to get wound up, you have to stay calm." Jake said.

"Jake, its fine; I just…when Tony told me that you had been on trial and you were found not guilty and in here, I wanted to make it up to you." Mandy explained, or tried to.

"So you can ease your conscience? Well forget it; as far as I'm concerned, our friendship is over."

"Fine; if you change your mind, I'll be at Max's." Mandy replied, trying not to cry.

"I won't." Becca retorted harshly.

As Mandy left, Becca turned her head away from Jake as he calmed their daughter; once she was sleeping; Jake walked round to the other side of Becca and stroked the side of her face as he noticed the tears falling down her cheeks.

"I was so horrible to her and she was only trying to apologise; what kind of person does that make me?" Becca sobbed.

"Hey! She knows that you've been through a lot the last couple of days and you're tired and still groggy from the operation; she understands. Anyway, you've got to get better for our beautiful daughter."

"What happened after I was stabbed? All I remember is been in the ambulance and coming here, then everything went black."

"They had to take you straight to theatre; you lost a lot of blood and your blood pressure was extremely high. To repair the bleed from the stabbing, they had to deliver the baby first; I know you wanted a natural birth but there was nothing they could do. You have to stay in for a couple of days but our daughter can go home tonight if you want me to take her? She's adorable Becs."

"Can I hold her?"

"Sure, she's yours and no one can her away from you."

Becca slowly sat up before Jake put the baby in her arms; she wiped away the tears single handed as she looked down at her new-born daughter and moved the blanket to look at her sleeping face.


	5. Chapter 5

She looked up at Jake, who put his arm around her before they looked back at their daughter; Jake had been right, she was adorable and did look like her.

"Have you thought about any names?" Jake asked.

"I didn't have any time to think about any names or anything else apart from the trial; what about you?"

"I had a think but I thought this might be something that you'd like to choose, no one else."

"Thanks."

They looked back up as Nancy and Tony came in the room; Nancy quickly walked over and hugged Becca as Tony put the carry seat on the end of the bed on the table.

"I brought that ages ago but I never found the right time to give it to you."

"Thanks; do you wanna hold her Nance?"

"Can I?"

"You are her auntie."

She stood up as Becca gave her daughter to her and watched as Nancy's face lit up; Tony stood behind her and watched as the baby wrapped her hand around his little finger.

"She's adorable guys; reminds me of Grace. Erm…I thought you could use these?" Tony offered.

He handed Jake a bag full of baby clothes and toys which use to be Grace's; Becca recognised them instantly.

"Tone, we can't; these are all you have left of Grace." Becca tried to argue.

"I want you guys to have them; there's no chance of me and Mande every needing them again."

"You might; she's back, staying with Max." Jake surprised him.

"She's back?!"

"Yeah." Becca confirmed.

"I guess I should talk to her…"

"Go on; and can you tell her I'm really sorry and I'd like to see her again? That I didn't mean any of what I said?" Becca asked.

"Yeah. I'll come and see you later on."

"Thanks for everything mate." Jake thanked.

"No problem."

As Tony left, Nancy gave the baby back to Becca before half sitting on the bed next to her; her and Jake watched as Becca looked at her with a smile across her face.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Nancy asked.

"Not yet."

"What about Candy?!" Jake suggested.

"She'd be picked on for life." Becca laughed.

"Mandy?"

"No."

"Louise?"

"Hannah?"

"Kerry?"

"I want something different; something unique. Something like…" Becca explained.

"Go on." Jake urged.

"Promise you won't laugh?"

"We won't; she's your daughter and whatever you want to name her will be perfect." Nancy promised.

"But she's your daughter too Jake." Becca argued.

"This baby is the best thing that has happened you so far this year and I will go with whatever name you want; so come on, what were you gonna say?" Jake said, reassured her.

"I was gonna say…could we call her…Caitlin? Or Cate for short?"

"Caitlin Dean…" Jake said, trying out the full name.

"Sounds perfect to me." Nancy agreed.

"She still needs a middle name though Jake; do you wanna pick that?"

"How about Caitlin Nancy Dean? You've been there constantly for her Nance and I think this little baby deserves to be a bigger part of you than just your neice." He suggested.

"Caitlin Nancy Dean, it sounds just right for her." Nancy concurred.

"Yeah it does, doesn't it?" Becca agreed. "Thanks Jake."

"What for?" He asked, confused by her statement.

"Been there throughout the trial and by my side this afternoon…and giving me a second chance."

"And let my child go without a proper dad? I wouldn't do that. All that matters to me now is you and our daughter; do you want me to put her in the carry seat for a bit?" He offered.

"Please? I'm kinda tired."

She gave Caitlin to him and while he put her into the carry seat and did the strap up, Becca fell back to sleep; Nancy went and got a couple of drinks while Jake took some photo's on the camera before looking up as Nancy came back in the room. He took the drink off her and drank it as he looked at his 3 hour old daughter sleeping peacefully; she had Becca's little smile and his eyes. He looked up again as Justin came into the room; the anger filled Jake's eyes as he put his cup down, forced him out and pushed him against the wall.

"I think you'd better leave." Jake suggested.

"Or what? You know as much as I do that that baby could be mine." Justin taunted.

"That baby will never be yours do you hear me? Now if I was you, I'd walk out here before I make you."

"Is that a threat?"

"It's a promise. You had your chance of been a dad to that baby and you blew it; if you hadn't had reported her, you could have still had a chance of seeing that baby. Now you don't; not as far as I'm concerned…you stay away from me and Becca and our family."

"Enjoy it while you can Dean; this isn't over."

"Bring it on Burton; I'll be waiting. Now I have to get back to my family and if you know what's good for you, you'll leave right now."

As Justin turned and headed away from Becca's sideroom, Jake went back in and checked on Caitlin before looking at Becca as she woke up; having faintly hearing Justin's voice. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed before he supported her as she sat up slightly and looked at her daughter in the seat at the end of the bed; she rested against him as he moved his hand across her blonde hair and warm arms. a


End file.
